Inesperado
by Morimori-chan
Summary: •[ One-shot ]• Sea inesperado o como sea debo admitir que su detalle me agradó, después de todo ya pasaron varios años en lo que alguien me dijo feliz cumpleaños. Lawnet ( Law x Monet )


Bueno, Hola Nakamas...pues como es el cumpleaños de Law ( a quién amo y adoro ), no pude quedarme con la inquietud de escribir algo con una dosis de Monet. Aunque apresurado, será un pequeño Lawnet ( Law x Monet ) ^w^/

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes utilizados a continuación no son de esta loca amante de Law. A quién siempre empareja con Monet, si no del grandioso **Eiichiro Oda** **Sensei,** ya que de ser míos Monet se encontraría con la tripulación de Law esperándolo en Zou TwT

 **Línea temporal:** Cualquier otro día más para Law en Punk Hazard.

 **Advertencias:** Sin Beta, posible Ooc y Semi Au.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I** nesperado

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— Bueno yo me voy a ver a los nuevos sujetos de prueba, que diga niños enfermos— se corrige — Monet, te dejo a cargo y Law has lo que quieras shulololo — menciona, Caesar Clown abandonando la habitación.

— Si, máster — dice, Monet observándolo partir. Y después continúa con su escritura o que se yo que éste haciendo.

Ya han pasado seis meses desdé que llegue aquí y aún no he sido capaz de encontrar la fábrica de SAD. Pesé a que Caesar ya le da igual mí presencia y me deja deambular por todo el lugar, sin tanta vigilancia y restricciones como en un principio es bastante tedioso tener que hacerlo tan lentamente para no levantar sospechas y descubran mi plan. Y siendo honestos, Caesar es tan molesto e irritante que hay días es lo que quisiera usar mi habilidad y quitarle la boca.

Sin nada más que hacer, me levanto de mi lugar, tomó a Kikoku y prosigo con lo que llevo haciendo desde hace seis meses. Después de todo sólo esta Monet, la que por alguna razón pasa por alto el que yo entre a habitaciones a las que no debería.

— Law, espera... — Escuché, repentinamente de Monet. Lo que me pareció raro pero sobretodo molesto ya que tuve que detenerme.

— ¿Qué quieres? — cuestioné, sin mucho interés. Observé como corría hacia la salida y pareciera que se cercioraba de que Caesar realmente se hubiera marchado ya que después suspira aliviada y corre de regreso a su escritorio buscando quien sabe que. Esto soló hace que una vena se hinche en mi frente, primero me llama y después me ignora.

— Si no me necesitas yo me v...

— Toma, Law — me interrumpe, entregándome una bufanda amarilla con la Jolly Roger de mi tripulación bordada en color negro en uno de sus costados. La tomé, y vi como regresaba a su escritorio buscando no se que más. No pude evitar alzar ambas cejas ante lo incrédula y bizarra que me parece la situación, no entendía el porqué Monet me daba ésta bufanda; hasta que mí mente me hizo recordar aquel día.

— Si es por aquella vez, Monet ya te había dicho que yo soló pasaba por allí. No es necesario que me des esto...

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños Law! — me interrumpe nuevamente. Pero ésta vez la sorpresa que siento ante sus palabras adorna mí rostro, ésta aumenta cuándo me percato del cupcake de chocolate con una vela arriba de éste que lleva en sus manos el que me ofrece y la sonrisa con la que ahora la observo es tan cálida y sincera que sencillamente las palabras se quedan atoradas en mi garganta, me siento tan confundido, no se que responderle, es más ¿como supo ella que hoy es mí cumpleaños?

— Law, tú rostro claramente me dice que se siente confundido. Después de todo como fue que me enteré que hoy es tú cumpleaños — Monet, habló por mí — Bueno sólo te puedo decir, Law no subestimes mi fuente de información — dice, sólo sorprendiéndome más — ¿Qué porqué lo hize?, bueno eso si te lo puedo decir y es porqué simplemente jamás te podré pagar lo que tú hiciste aquel día por mí. No me importa cuantas veces digas que sólo fue una casualidad el que pasarás por allí, no me importa que no confíes en mí y tires a la basura lo que te di...aunque procura hacerlo cuándo yo no te vea. Además ésta vez yo lo hize, puedo decirte que de todas las mezclas que preparé fue la que mejor que me salió y la bufanda yo la tejí perdón si no te gusta — me comenta avergonzada, con un intenso carmir adornando sus mejillas — Por eso, Law aunque frente a Caesar tenga que fingir obedecerlo y actuar como tú enemiga. Yo al final siempre te ayudaré con lo que pueda — finaliza, sonriéndo acercándose más hacía mí.

— Law, ya se que soy una molestia pero...¡Feliz cumpleaños! — inesperadamente, me vuelve a decir. Entregándome el cupcake, se acerca a mí depositado un beso en mi mejilla izquierda y posteriormente Monet, huye con el rostro bastante sonrojado. Dejándome sólo, confundido, con un mar de ideas que no se como afectaran mis planes de ahora en adelante.

— Sabe bien — murmuro, tras haber probado el cupcake de Monet. Si lo que dice es cierto, mejor para mí pienso y sin querer una leve sonrisa se forma en mis labios — Gracias, Monet — sea inesperado o como sea debo admitir que su detalle me agradó, después de todo han pasado varios años antes de que volviera a escuchar a alguien decirme feliz cumpleaños.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Kyaaaa..**.perdón pero no pude evitar fangiliar al final ( dejen me ser Law y Monet ya han sufrido demasiado. Se merecen algo lindo y dulce de vez en cuando xD ), bueno espero sus **Reviews** para saber que tal me quedo. Esperó les haya gustado éste pequeño Oneshort de esta pareja que me gusta mucho, pero que desgraciadamente nadie escribe y no ser por que si el Law x Monet en mi humilde opinión son tan pero tan kawaiss juntos ( como me gustaría que hubiera más historias de ellos TwT ).

En cuanto a la situación que se refiere Law, más adelante la subiré ( originalmente es para el cumpleaños de Monet, pero como no lo terminé por si a alguien le interesa tendrá que esperar para que se enteré el porqué Monet hizo lo que hizo n,n! ).

 **Pero bueno…no me queda más que decir que espero sus comentarios son absolutamente gratis, además todo en bien recibido para mejorar hasta la próxima ( qué será antes del 23 de éste mes tengo que hacer esa historia para el reto del único foro que hay aquí de One Piece en español, y que también es con Monet; pero me toco Spiritual y mucho más trágico. Viciten el foro y participen ), de antemano muchas gracias por leer n.n**


End file.
